Triades d'Algonquin
Les Triades sont une organisation criminelle chinoise qui apparaît dans Grand Theft Auto IV et ses deux extensions, ainsi que dans Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Présentation Cette organisation opère principalement depuis deux arrondissements de la ville de Liberty City : celui d'Algonquin et celui de Dukes. Elle se spécialise entre autres dans le trafic de stupéfiants (notamment avec les Angels of Death), la contrefaçon et la construction immobilière. Les Triades d'Algonquin sont composées de différentes familles (mentionnées par ailleurs dans la base de données du L.C.P.D. dans GTA IV), doit voici les trois familles les plus importantes : *La Famille Jaoming, menée par Hsin Jaoming et son fils Chan Jaoming, à la tête des Triades jusqu'en 2009. *La Famille Lee, menée par Wu « Kenny » Lee, avec le soutien de son neveu Huang Lee arrivé dernièrement. *La Famille Ming, menée par Zhou Ming. Il est important de mentionner par ailleurs les Tongs, qui ne font pas à proprement parler partie des Triades mais se sont associés à elles, et ont une influence certaine dans la désignation du prochain chef des Triades. Histoire Les Triades d'Algonquin jouent un rôle central de l'histoire dans GTA Chinatown Wars, un an après les événements de GTA IV. La course pour la succession à la tête des Triades de la ville est un élément important du jeu, dans laquelle s'affrontent les trois plus grandes familles pour succéder à Hsin Jaoming. Huang Lee, le protagoniste, devra retrouver une épée qu'il devait apporter à son oncle Wu Lee pour que ce dernier gagne les faveurs de Hsin et devienne le successeur à la tête de l'organisation. A cause de la perte de cette épée, Kenny perdra de plus en plus d'influence au profit de Zhou Ming et de Chan Jaoming, alors qu'une taupe pour le F.I.B. sévira parmi les rangs des Triades, ce qui affaiblira de plus en plus l'organisation et vaudra une courte incarcération à Chan Jaoming. Cette taupe est soupçonnée un temps d'être dans les rangs des Angels of Death, sans que le détective Lester Leroc engagé par Hsin ne découvre quoi que ce soit. D'autres soupçons pèseront sur Jimmy Capra de la Famille Messina, que Huang tuera car s'étant fait manipuler par Rudy D'Avanzo qui était en rivalité avec Capra. Par la suite, Huang Lee découvrira avec l'aide du contact au F.I.B. de Wade Heston qu'il y aurait deux taupes : Zhou Ming et Chan Jaoming, qui seront exécutés sur ordre de Hsin pour trahison avant que ce dernier ne délègue finalement la tête de l'organisation criminelle à Wu. thumb|200px|Chan et Hsin Jaoming.Mais, ultime coup de théâtre, il fut révélé lors de la mission finale que le contact d'Heston s'était trompé, et que la réelle taupe au sein des Triades ne fut personne d'autre que Wu Lee, en plus d'être le chef des Wonsu Nodong, un sous-groupe au sein des Midtown Gangsters, et l'assassin du père de Huang. Wu Lee, après avoir pris la fuite dans un premier temps et rejoint le Q.G. de Hsin, s'énerva auprès de lui d'avoir été obligé d'après ses dires de tuer le père de Huang pour prendre la tête de la Famille Lee, alors que Hsin rétorqua qu'il n'avait juste qu'a lui apporter l'épée au lieu de la dérober à Huang. Il somma ensuite Wu de lui rendre Yu Jian, ce que fit non sans ironie Kenny, en le blessant gravement avant que n'arrive ensuite Huang et Wade. Ces derniers trouveront Hsin étendu sur le sol, ainsi que Wu l'épée à la main. Le voile sur l'histoire levé, Huang tua son oncle pour venger son père et la trahison des Triades. La police arrivée sur les lieux, Heston mit Hsin en état d'arrestation, en épargnant Huang. En fin de compte, avec la chute de Hsin, et la déchéance des leaders des trois Familles, il ne fut pas explicitement dit que Huang Lee pris la tête des Triades de Liberty City. Hsin Jaoming évoqua peu de temps avant son arrestation que Huang avait toutes les capacités pour être le prochain chef, mais qu'il lui fallait « un tout dernier test, peut-être ? » pour qu'il soit consacré réellement, ce qui laisse simplement à supposer que Huang soit désormais l'actuel chef des Triades, et successeur de la Famille Lee qui semble maintenant être la plus grosse famille au sein des Triades. Dans Grand Theft Auto IV, les Triades d'Algonquin apparaissaient dans quelques missions, et sont mises en scène notamment dans les extensions lors de la rencontre entre Tony Prince, Luis Lopez et un membre des Triades. Ils sont aussi présents lors de l'embuscade que tend Billy Grey à Johnny Klebitz. Description GTA IV Cette section nécessite des contributions. GTA Chinatown Wars thumb|200px|Une Hellenbach des Triades dans GTA Chinatown Wars. Dans GTA Chinatown Wars, les Triades d'Algonquin ont comme couleur le violet. Les membres vus dans les rues portent des tenues entre le rose et le violet, et sont armés de micro-uzis. Ils conduisent des Hellenbach modifiés de couleur violette avec une bande blanche et des néons bleus sous le châssis, seulement visibles de nuit. Les gangsters sont toujours un ou deux par voitures. Ils peuvent être aperçus patrouillant dans Chinatown et Lower Easton du côté d'Algonquin, et encore dans Cerveza Heights et dans une partie de East Island City dans Dukes. Si le joueur les attaque, ils riposteront. Apparitions dans des missions GTA IV *The Cousins Bellic *Harbouring a Grudge *Truck Hustle The Lost and Damned *This Shit's Cursed The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout GTA Chinatown Wars Apparitions dans les missions autre que Huang lui-même ou les employeurs qui lui donnent les missions : *Recruitment Drive *Pimp His Ride *Whack the Racers *Jackin' Chan *Raw Deal *Sa-boat-age *Slaying With Fire *Stealing the Show *Bomb Disposal *Dragon Haul Z *Torpedo Run *The Offshore Offload *By Miriads of Swords *A Shadow Of Doubt *Friend or Foe? *Arms Out of Harm's Way *The Wages of Hsin *Rat Race *Clear the Pier *Hit from the Tong *Salt in the Wound Galerie 180px-Admiral-GTACW-purple.png|une Admiral aux couleurs des Triades dans GTA Chinatown Wars. gta-chinatown-wars artwork Huang Ling.jpg|Un artwork de Ling et Huang, membres des Triades. Catégorie:Gangs Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA IV Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA Chinatown Wars Catégorie:GTANav